1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a small-sized, highly precise fluid treatment element which is widely applicable to filters and nozzles for filtering and spraying various fluids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Entirely cylindrical filters and nozzles in which wires in definite forms with triangular or cylindrical cross-sections are precisely wound around the surfaces of cylindrical bodies at a definite pitch to form helical slit holes are well known.
However, conventional filters or nozzles off this type which cannot be obtained unless a wire is precisely wound around the outer surface of a cylindrical body to operate provides poor productivity and takes much time which accompanies difficulty to reduce costs.
There is a problem in that the reduced winding diameter of the cylindrical body has deteriorated operability for being incapable of permitting low-cost mass-production.